The present invention relates to a dynamo-electric machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Dynamo-electric machines are frequently decelerated during their dynamic operation and/or kept in a defined stationary position. To this end, specially arranged brakes are provided on rotating parts of the dynamo-electric machine.
The rotors of backlash-free mounting brakes, also referred to as brake rotors in conventional dynamo-electric machines, are mounted with a rigid shaft-hub connection on a motor shaft, much like actual rotors of a dynamo-electric machine. Such mounting produces a two-mass vibration system, composed of a brake rotor connected in a torsion-resistant manner to a shaft and a rotor of a dynamo-electric machine. Under certain conditions, a two-mass vibration system generates resonance vibrations which disrupt motor operation, hampering or making position control or drive control impossible.
Such disruptive resonance vibrations were previously simply resolved by a design change to the shaft, a laminated core of the rotor or the brake, in order to shift these vibrations during normal operating conditions of the dynamo-electric machine into non-critical frequency ranges. The disadvantage is the comparatively high expense, which, among other things, results from an individual analysis of each dynamo-electric machine and associated remedies.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address prior art problems and to obviate other prior art shortcomings.